Our Little Secret
by xXAddictedtoPockyXx
Summary: Valentines day oneshot. Valentines Day, when you give chocolate to your loved ones. Well Kairi wasn't expecting any chocolate. KAIYA! for KaedeMirumo :D


**LOL, I know I should probably be updating my other fan fics (don't feel like it right now though), but instead, I bring you a one shot on a rather unimportant/ignored couple like I always do –shot-. But yes, this is a Kaiya one shot meaning Kairi x Yaya. So if you hate it, then you may want to leave. This is for my friend KaedeMirumo anyways, all I need is her approval :D. Yaya's around like 13 while Kairi's like 12?**

Kairi looked around, where was she?

The auburn-haired pigtailed girl…

Where was she?

Well it was unexpected, despite her appearance, the Ace did somehow get to things on time, usually…

But today, she was late, extraordinarily late.

He idly leaned against a wall, waiting as he thought back to what brought him to this position.

He was heading to the royal garden to say Hi to his old friends, nobody was there yet.

"Class Prez! I'm so happy I got to catch you before they arrived!" She joyfully greeted him.

"Good afternoon ace-chair," He had replied.

She handed him an envelope, and winking, she said, "Meet me at this place and time m'kay?" and took off into the garden.

He slowly tucked the envelope into his pocket as he himself headed into the royal garden.

He was only back for a few days anyway, may as well go in and say hi now.

Later on, as he cooked dinner for Yukari and him, as he waited for the water to boil, he took out the envelope and opened it.

_Ne, Kairi-kun (I hope you don't mind me calling you that),_

_Meet me at the park by the bridge at 3:00 P.M. on Saturday okay? Do call me if you can't at 539-097-8423. I look forward to seeing you there!_

_Ace Chair, Yaya Yuiki._

Kairi sighed, being the gentleman he was, of course he'd go.

He snapped out of his little daydream as he finally heard her voice.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" she yelled as she crashed into him.

"ouch…" she groaned as she rubbed her head.

Kairi extended his own hand to help her up.

Yaya grinned at the much taller boy.

"SO, What do you want to do?" She asked him.

Kairi looked at her in amazement. She calls him out here for no purpose.

"I know! Let's go get some ice cream, okay class prez?" She burst out almost immediately after.

"Sure," He replied, and followed her hyper, bouncing steps to her favorite ice cream shop.

"I really love the ice cream here, it makes you think of all the happy times you've had with your friends, it's just that good!" Yaya happily chattered, as they reached the Tokyo #1 Ice cream shop.

"What flavor do you want Class Prez?" Yaya asked as she walked up to the counter to order.

"Just plain vanilla will be fine, and I'll pay!" Kairi quickly said, but it was too late.

"Two vanilla ice creams with double scoops in a cup!" Yaya ordered as she slapped the money down on the counter.

The lady at the counter took her money before Kairi could grab it and slap his own money down.

"Yuiki-san! You didn't have to pay you know!" Kairi protested in the background, but Yaya just ignored him.

"It's my treat okay Class Prez!" Yaya said, "besides, since I come here so often, I get discounts."

Kairi just sweat dropped.

She gave Yaya their orders, and Yaya led Kairi into a booth.

Kairi was in awe of the ice cream.

It really was a taste from heaven.

It reminded him of all the good times, and the bad times he had with the guardians.

"So class prez, you know, can I call you Kairi-kun instead?" Yaya asked.

"Oh, uh, sure," Kairi said.

They talked about a lot of things, Amu, the guardians, how each other had been doing.

"…and so, I was the Prima ballerina in the show, and I did really well, if I may say so myself." Yaya finished up before she looked straight into his eyes.

"Kairi-kun, if I may have the honor of you answering the question I am about to ask…" she started, and waited for his answer.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied.

Yaya started off slowly, and softly, "Truthfully, are you still in love with Amu?"  
That caught Kairi off guard.

He thought about it for a while, and looked up into Yaya's staring face, her face resting on her hands.

"No, I still, a little part of me, do love her, but only because she was my 'first love'. But, I've long accepted the fact that she'd never love me back. I just wish her happiness. Besides, you can never get over, your 'first love' completely. But no, I don't think I'm in love as of now," He gave his answer truthfully, knowing that the Ace wouldn't spread it around.

Yaya motioned for Kairi to throw his stuff away and to follow her.

They reached the park, the place where they met earlier, and she suddenly turned around and looked at him.

"Since you're not in love anymore, I can give you this," Yaya said as she took a box out of her pocket and handed it to Kairi, and then put her hands on her hips, while grinning at him.

"I hope you like them!" She exclaimed, then she reached up on her tiptoes and pecked him once on his cheek.

She put her finger to her lips, winked and said, "Our little secret okay? Happy valentine's day Kairi-kun!" and she took off in the direction of her home.

Kairi was left standing there, looking at the little box.

He untied the ribbon (It looked suspiciously like one of the ribbons she used to wear all the time) and opened the box.

Inside was a heart shaped chocolate, that said, "Happy Valentines Day Kairi!" on it.

He smiled at it as he broke a piece off and ate it.

As he was chewing, these thoughts were going through his head, and there was a feeling in his chest he hadn't experienced before, not even with Amu.

Even though he wasn't in love with Amu anymore, that was quite alright.

He had found his one.

Valentines day could be useful after all.

**LOL, sorry if it epically failed, but hey, I can't write AMUTO for my life. Kaiya was another shipping I could write about (and I didn't really want to write Rimahiko for some reason), and yeah… Happy Valentines Day!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


End file.
